Golfers typically train to perform multiple types of shots with a variety of club types. For example, golfers typically carry multiple types of clubs such as, but not limited to woods (e.g., drivers, fairway woods, or the like), irons, hybrids, wedges, and/or putters. Further, each type of club may include multiple variations (e.g., numbered woods, numbered irons, numbered hybrids, or the like) designed to provide different launch angles and/or ball trajectories. Each type of club typically has a unique combination of shaft length, face angles, or the like. Accordingly, each type of club typically requires a different technique to achieve a desired trajectory (e.g., speed, distance, and/or rotation). Small changes in a golfer's technique may affect factors such as the launch angle, initial velocity, or rotation that may significantly impact the trajectory of the ball and thus whether a shot is deemed successful. Golfers thus often train in practice ranges and/or on courses to view the motion of the ball as feedback and attempt to adjust their techniques.
However, course practice (e.g., on a range or a golf course) alone is not always practical and may be insufficient to diagnose issues with technique. For example, field practice may be limited by weather or access to facilities. By way of another example, simply viewing a trajectory of a ball in the real world during field practice may provide limited feedback for correcting or modifying technique. For instance, merely observing an issue (e.g., hooking of the ball, inconsistent swings, or the like) may be insufficient to solve the problem. By way of another example, course practice may fail to provide statistical information about a given shot or how a given shot compares to other shots made by the player in the past. By way of a further example, it may be difficult to accurately observe the trajectory of a golf ball with the naked eye.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods to cure the deficiencies identified above.